Hikari Mitsue
|idol-brand = Retro Clover|home = Sapparo, Japan|idol-aura = small rainbows and green leaf clovers|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Apricot Galaxy Coord}}Hikari Mitsue '() is a third year middle school pop type student idol of Polaris Academy whose favorite brand is Retro Clover. Bio Ever since her classmates can remember Hikari has jealous of Madeline due to the fact that Hikari started to attend the academy a whole year before Madeline did, but she is still treated as the princess of idols, and argues that Madeline doesn't even act like a true princess. However, not all of her personality is negative, as she is usually very cheerful and optimistic. Madeline and Hikari were actually friends up until the point where Madeline started to gain the success in the present. She is seen to try hard to gather Madeline's popularity in the same way she did, and she does have a reasonably sized fan base, filled with mostly young girls who also share her dream of becoming top idols one day, as well as some of her classmates who also wish to be successful princess idols. Appearance Hikari has pale tangerine hair that is styled in ringlets and is held into place with a frilly mint green bow at the back. She has dark blue eyes and fair skin. She is usually seen wearing the Polaris Academy uniform, and when out in public is seen wearing happy and bright colors. History The Beginning of Light Hikari auditioned for Polaris Academy looking to being one thing: the best of the princess image idols. She had studied and admired the most famous examples ever since she was a young girl, and had decided she was going to be a combination of an energetic and princess image idol. The headmaster of the school before Augustine Sycamore scouted her personally, seeing her passion for an idol image that had recently been getting a lack of attention. For her first year at the school, she was actually considered Polaris' top princess idol. Relationships * 'Madeline Sycamore Her self-proclaimed number one rival, and former friend and trainee. Ever since Madeline's popularity overshadowed hers, Hikari has been jealous of her, but this is not known outside of Polaris Academy. Madeline, who is currently unaware of the reason behind her jealousy, just wants to be her friend again. * Augustine Sycamore She blames him for her "suffering" as Madeline is the one who made her jealous in the first place. Like the rest of the student body of the academy, Augustine knows that she is jealous of his daughter, but keeps it under wraps from Madeline out of fear that she would pick up on it and learn the truth about his experiments on her. Etymology * Hikari '''means light * '''Mitsue means "three lights" * These names both refer to her happy personality and fashion choices. Trivia * Sign: Leo * Blood Type: O * Favorite food: anything with lemons * Least favorite food: Hot dogs * Talent: imitations and acting Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Pop Idols Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival!